


Chobits: REBORN

by n7c



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, consider this a pilot, listen yall im just a big lesbian its 2am im yearning, nothing is set in stone i might change their names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7c/pseuds/n7c
Summary: In the far future, many people own personal and/or service androids. These androids can be tailored in appearance and personality. Occasionally these personalized androids can end up with a combination of traits that are undesirable to the purchaser, and are shut down, or abandoned.A retail worker finds an abandoned android in the mall she works in, and decides to help find her owner. she invites her to live with her until they find him; and they end up falling in love along the way. Hijinks and lesbianism ensue





	Chobits: REBORN

**Author's Note:**

> its lesbians now. and also not gross. and also way better youre welcome i am a genius THIS IS ONLY A REALLY SHORT ONESHOT SCENE FROM WHEN THEY'RE FINALLY DATING I HAVENT WRITTEN THE ACTUALLY THING YET SORRY IM JUST POSTING THIS FOR MY FRIENDS

They laid together in bed, Andrea’s head on Marnie’s chest. Their legs tangled, the early morning sunlight streaming through the window, casting the shadow of their hanging ivy across the floor. Slowly opening her eyes and blinking, Marnie looks out the window, then down at Andrea. Who would have thought that a regular day at work could have lead to this. An android girlfriend, a nice but inexpensive apartment, a new job not in retail, she really had it all.  
“Oh, good mo-” Andrea started, cut off by her own yawn. “rning Marnie. How did you sleep?”  
“Wonderful, since I had you with me,” Marnie said, kissing Andrea’s head. Andrea’s smile was so adorable, and it was even cuter with her messy bedhead. She wished this moment could last forever. She threw her arms around Andrea with a hum, and rolled her over in bed. Looking down at Andrea’s face, Marnie was hit with a warm feeling. Was it happiness? Love? Contentedness? The morning sun, warming her back and catching Andrea’s dark brown eyes so, so beautifully? She smiled, leaned down, and kissed her girlfriend. And kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. In the quiet of this morning, with most of the world still asleep, this was all that mattered.


End file.
